yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Jurong Institute
Jurong Institute (Abbreviation: JI; Chinese: 裕廊高级中学) was one of 4 original Centralised Institutes (CI) in Singapore, and one of the two CIs to have been merged to establish the nation's current only CI, Millennia Institute. History Jurong Institute was formed in 1989 as Singapore's second centralised institute. It originally functioned at Jurong West Street 91, till 18 November 1994, when it held a ceremony named 'The Big Move' and relocated to 2 Toh Tuck Terrace. On that day of relocation, the school flag was lowered for the last time at Jurong West and the student councillors set off on a symbolic relay run, carrying a torch to signify that the JI spirit would continue to burn at the new premises. Lion dancers, awaiting staff and students, welcomed the school to its new site and ushered them into their new campus at Toh Tuck. The original Jurong West facility was later retrofitted by the ministry and used by Juying Secondary School since 12 June 1995, before being demolished as part of the Secondary School's PRIME upgrading in 2011. In 2004, Jurong Institute merged with Outram Institute and was renamed 'Millennia Institute'. Both former institutes continued to function at their own sites, in Toh Tuck and Bartley respectively, before relocating to a single new site at Jurong East in 2007. Institute identity JI’s vision was Passion for life; Thirst for learning; Commitment to serve; Confidence to lead, while the mission of the institute was A Different Route to Success. The Jurong Institute Mission is to develop students to the fullest by engaging them in a variety of programmes that would nurture their talents and equip them with the skills and values necessary to succeed as contributing members of society. The institute’s students’ creed was Integrity we possess, Excellence we strive for, Justice we uphold. The JI song was last sang in late 2003 after it was concurred that JI will be succeeded by Millennia Institute, and a new institute song was written for that very purpose. :J I Forever :Jurong Institute School Song :J for Jurong, Justice too :I for Integrity :Two ideals, two flags salute :For nation and for Institute :Chorus :Open the window, open the mind :Reach out to others and be kind :Pledging to build society :May JI forever be :We will give our very best :Striving for excellence. :Strong in spirit, body, mind :The truth of life we all must find :Open the window, open the mind :Reach out to others and be kind :Pledging to build society :May JI forever be :As through life we journey on :JI spirit may we keep :Serve the nation loyally :With Justice and Integrity :Open the window, open the mind :Reach out to others and be kind :Pledging to build society :May JI forever be :Open the window, open the mind :Reach out to others and be kind :Pledging to build society :May JI forever be See also *Millennia Institute *Education in Singapore *List of schools in Singapore External links *Millennia Institute Category:Centralised institutes in Singapore Category:Educational institutions established in 1989 Category:Bukit Timah